The adventures of the insane kunoichis
by PathOfTheNinja7274
Summary: From the people who can't get enough of anime comes a story of adventure, stupid humor, and slight insanity. Rated T for insanity. OCxShikamaru OCxGaara because we just love those characters
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello and welcome to a story that you have been kind enough to choose. This story has been written by the brains of two bored girls who happen to both share a love of anime, Naruto to be more specific. After much discussion of how fun it would be to travel to the universe of ninjas two heroes in this story will finally experience this. They will face dangerous ninjas, new discoveries, and hell even a day without Nutella if they can survive! Also rated T for violence, swearing, and stuff. Cue evil laughter! Muahahaha! *cough* Ahem anyways now for a disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Tobi - Yay! Tobi was promised candy if Tobi did the disclaimer! These authors do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. They also do not own any song/band/album or movie they make references to. They only own their OCs and slight changes to the plot. Now where is Tobi's candy?

Author - Well ya see what happened was...

Tobi - *In scary Madara voice* Where is my damn candy!?

Author - o_O Start the story!

* * *

Normal point of view

CRASH! A shattering noise could be heard throughout the nearly empty house as a glass picture frame made impact with the wooden floor.

A young teenage girl moved quickly to attempt to catch the frame but had failed and shrugged her shoulders as she walked away to sit on her bed.

Another young girl who was listening to her Ipod was shaking her head in disapproval as she rose from her seat on the bed to find the broom.

"You should be a bit less lazy and a bit tidier Danny", the taller girl remarked while putting away her Ipod in her pocket as the other was busy searching for her Ipod.

"It's not my fault I have no where to put all of my manga. They're my golden prides of joy Belle, you know that!", Danny said as she continued to search in the mountains of japanese manga.

After finding the broom in a closet in the large house Belle returned to the mess. While carefully picking up the large shards Belle pick up the frame.

Curious Belle examined the photo in the damaged frame seeing a picture of the two friends laughing at an anime convention.

"Hey Danny, remember when we went to anime con last year?", Belle asked as she positioned the picture so Danny could also see it.

Danny grinned as she saw the picture of a memory neither would ever be able to forget.

"Dude, how can I forget? You practically begged that guy dressed as Shikamaru for a picture haha!", Danny replied as she laughed at the slight blush on Belle's face.

"Well at least I didn't freak out over that Gaara plush", Belle said as she smiled when Danny stopped laughing and also slightly blushed.

"Well, the rings we got were seriously awesome. Though the guy we bought it from seemed kinda weird", Danny said as she shuddered a bit.

"Weird how?", Belle asked as she finshed sweeping the shards into a small plastic bag.

"Just weird. Not Slenderman weird but something felt off I guess. Maybe I'm just eating too many pixie sticks again", Danny answered as she continued her search.

Shrugging Belle carried the bag to a small bin that seemed to be empty. Looking closer however she noticed a small crumpled paper. Reaching inside she gingerly grabbed the paper.

After opening it she saw a picture of a happy family including a small infant carried in the middle.

The two adults in the picture both had eyes the color of golden honey and hair that was as dark as midnight.

"Hey Danny where are your parents out to?", Belle asked cautiously.

"They're probably out drinking like always... and most likely not with each other", Danny answered not bothering to look at Belle as she huffed in irritation.

"Mind if I stay over? It's getting pretty late and my mom will probably say okay to it. Plus we can watch anime too", Belle suggested hoping to be able to comfort her friend when she was feeling lonely.

A grin formed as Danny nodded in joy at the thought of watching anime such as her favorite show Naruto.

The thought of the blonde ninja also reminded her of her favorite food which was ramen. Danny closed her eyes as she daydreamed about the heavenly food.

"Let me guess, you're thinking of ramen aren't you?", Belle asked while stifling a giggle.

"How did you know?", Danny asked as her eyes snapped open wide.

"We're best friends, of course I know. Plus we just came back from the ramen restaurant . I wonder who will die of eating too much ramen first, you or Naruto?" Belle joked as she held a finger to her chin in thought.

Danny only stuck her tongue out at Belle childishly before pouting in mock anger.

"Don't ever underestimate the power of ramen, believe it!", Danny exclaimed as she held out her fist in front of her.

"Don't worry. Next time I'll think twice about underestimating the power of noodles and broth", Belle said as she put her hands over her heart and sagged her shoulders in defeat.

Both friends burst into laughter. "Hey there's my Ipod! Next to one of my favorite Naruto volumes too!", Danny suddenly shouted.

Belle rolled her eyes in amusement as her friend rushed to turn on the DVD player after putting the Ipod in her pocket.

"Danny, aren't you going to change into pajamas first? You know how you are when you're distracted", Belle asked in a demanding tone.

Danny looked at herself in the reflection of the window. Her mid-back length midnight black hair was tied into a messy ponytail. Her front bang was held

back by a clip to reveal her oddly bright honey golden colored eyes. She was wearing a black tank top and black arm bands. She also had dark blue acid wash skinny jeans and midnight blue converse.

Looking back towards Belle she noticed her waist-length violet hair was neat and not a hair was out of place. She was wearing a black skull shirt that said "Rocking before hipsters thought it was cool". She was also wearing a light grey mini skirt with combat boots.

Danny simply shrugged and turned her head back to the t.v during the scene in which the energetic blonde ninja Naruto was first receiving his forehead protector.

"Danny! Hello Danny! Earth to Daniella!", Belle shouted slowing growing annoyed.

"Okay, just one more episode", Danny said as she turned to give Belle a pleading look. Belle rolled her eyes but instead of continuing to argue sat next to her friend.

"Okay fine but just one more episode. Tomorrow we have that big exam remember", Belle stated as she noticed Danny roll her eyes in annoyance.

Later that night after twenty more 'One more episode' from Danny, Belle had stood up.

"Aw come on. This is one of the best episodes", Danny whined as she kept her focus on the screen.

"Hehe let me guess, is it because of the introduction of the Sand Siblings?", Belle commented.

"What?! No way! I... really love seeing Sakura and Sasuke", Danny blurts out laughing nervously as Belle gave her a disbelieving look.

"Well that's great and all but big exam remember! Last time we had an exam the teacher almost didn't let you take it because of how late you were!", Belle shouted hoping the other girl would listen.

The shorter girl however was paying more attention to twirling the ring attached to her necklace. The ring was dark red and showed the kanji for sand on it.

When directed to the light it would show a second kanji for love underneath it.

Belle's ring was a jade green color that showed the kanji for leaf. When it was directed to the light the nara clan symbol could be seen underneath it.

The taller girl snatched the remote and paused the t.v to get the other girl's attention. Danny turned around and pouted before face planting onto her bed.

"This really sucks! I wish something supernatural would happen so it would land us in the Naruto world", Danny mumbled as she sat up.

"What? Even if that did happen which it never will, you would probably get killed in the first ten minutes with that big mouth of yours", Belle commented as she walked to the restroom.

The DVD player however did not respond when the power button was pressed several times Danny began to lose patience and resorted to angrily smacking the DVD player.

"What are you doing now Danny? You know hitting something doesn't make it work", Belle said as she returned to the room. Belle crouched behind the television and pulled out all of the plugs from their sockets.

"See Danny? There are more easier ways than aggression", Belle said not bothering to turn.

"What are you talking about? The stupid T.V and DVD player are still on!", Danny said confused as she repeatedly punched the side of the television

Shocked Belle turned quickly seeing Danny wasn't lying. Seeing Belle's eyes widen Danny's eyebrow rose.

When Danny had looked closer she also noticed all of the plugs were removed from their sockets. Her shock had increased when the screen on the television screen had turned a bright white color.

As both girls watched in panic they saw a line divide the screen into two halves as their colors changed.

One half was a dark red color as the other changed to a jade green color like the colors of the rings.

Before either were able to blink they saw a flash of white before slipping into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N Thanks so much for reading but remember this is just the beginning.

This may be slightly cliché but most can't honestly get enough of course.

Please rate and review for anything you might wanna see or what you think. Review or WE'LL GET HIDAN ON YOUR ASSES.


	2. Chapter 2 finally

A/N: Heyy its us again welcome to the second chapter

sorry for the late chapter we were pretty lazy and had some difficulty

we know that they actually speak Japanese but that was too much work to do so anyway now you know, now the disclaimers!

Disclaimer: Naruto- yeah I'm doing the disclaimer for the author since we are going to eat RAMEN!

Author: Naruto do the damn disclaimer or no RAMEN for you

Disclaimer: Naruto- okay okay okay but not the ramen! :'( These authors do not own Naruto and/or Naruto Shippuden and/or its characters. Those rights go to Viz Media, TV Tokyo, Shonen Jump, Misashi Kishimoto, and whoever else owns the copyrights. They also do not own any song/band/album or movie they make references to. They only own their OCs and slight changes to the plot. Do i get Ramen now?

Author: yes you do * hands naruto ramen* Now on with the story

* * *

**Third POV**

Shikamaru raised a hand lazily to stifle a yawn though it did nothing. His team had just returned from a strenuous mission and the young man was happy he had time to rest for the remainder of the day.

He planned on using his time to be able to do either of his two favorite things: watching clouds float by on his back or playing Japanese chess with his squad leader, Asuma.

Asuma raised a brow at the lazy ninja wondering for what seemed to be the hundredth time on how the boy in front of him could be considered a genius. His question was answered when the spiky haired ninja furrowed his brow and proceeded to shut his eyes while joining his hands together.

Asuma breathed in another drag of his cigarette as he waited for his opponent to make his move. 'Looks like this match is over', Asuma thought with a slight smirk as Shikamaru's eyes shot open. With a sweep of his hand Shikamaru had moved his game pieces and had quickly won the game.

"Another?", Shikamaru asked not at all fazed by the unsurprising win. Asuma chuckled lightly at the unmotivated student and rose from his seat.

"Sure, just gimme a second to go throw this away", Asuma said as he nudged his chin towards the cigarette. After Asuma had left Shikamaru sighed in fatigue. He stretched his arms forward and smiled in relief.

Stretching back he took notice of the clouds floating aimlessly in the sky. However his peaceful mood did not last when he spotted what seemed to be a small black dot in the sky.

As it got closer and larger he was shocked to see the dot was coming closer towards him. His eyes widened as he noticed the dot was not a dot but a person. Before he could even move a muscle he felt the person crash into him.

Shikamaru soon slipped into unconsciousness as the other person sat up. Belle rubbed her temples cringing each second. Her body felt as if she had been thrown into a pool of needles. Moving slightly she noticed something soft underneath her.

As she looked down her eyes widened infinitely.

**Belle's POV**

'W-what the… hell!', I looked at the person I had landed on and saw someone who I never expected to see ever. I found my voice stuck in my throat as my brain tried to rapidly answer the many questions I now in television series don't just happen to break your fall!?

Being the reasonable person I was I attempted to come up with any possible explanations. Keyword, attempted. I quickly rose to my feet as I walked backwards in shock.

I continued to move back until I felt something hard hit my back. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?", a man politely asked as I whipped around in hopes of finding an answer to this sick prank.

Who I saw however did nothing but increase my panic as I recognized the tall man. Unable to be mistaken for, the man stood with a lit cigarette held between his teeth. He raised an eyebrow when the I let out a gasp and raised my hands in man put his hands up to signify that he was not a threat though I still did not say anything.

"It's okay, my name is Asuma Sarutobi. I promise not to harm you. What's your name?", the man asked slowly in a way I assumed to be to try not to startle me.

"B-Belle", I managed to say quietly.

"Hmmm... based on the headband I take it you're a ninja. Where's your squad leader and team members?", Asuma questioned studying my forehead. My eyes widened as I reached a shaky hand towards my head and felt a smooth metal plate. Gliding my fingers over the metal I felt an engraving I assumed to be the leaf village symbol.

I began to feel a slight dizziness crash over me as more questions piled in my pounding skull. Things like this only happen in ridiculous stories made for entertainment. But that doesn't explain how I got here to another... world!? Even thinking the word seems ridiculous.

I was used to being known as the one who always came up with a logical solution for everything. Everything had make sense right? So how can a situation like this even hold a small shred of sense? Okay just breathe Belle!

Think... Ok so I'm basically in the world of an anime that is inhabited by ninjas, chakra, justu, danger, assassins, killers, and people who are able to kill me in the blink of an eye. Okay stop thinking about that! But then how did I get here in the first place? Did I... die? Am I in a coma like some people theorized Ash was before his adventures in Pokemon?

Before I was able to notice it my breathing had changed to sharp quick gasps of panic. Sensing my uneasiness Asuma placed a calming hand lightly on my shoulder. Soon enough I began to feel a warm sensation in my shoulder. Looking closer at his hand I noticed a soft blue glow.

Is that... chakra? Feeling the chakra I could tell it was an attempt to calm me from my near panic attack. As I focused on taking deep breathes I looked towards Asuma with grateful eyes.

He paused for a moment before speaking again, "Is there anyone you're here with?"

Anyone I'm here with? Well I don't exactly remember much of anything since... last night! The weird colors on the T.V when I was watching Naruto with Danny... Danny! Is she here? Is she okay? Okay just concentrate and remember.

Based on what happened the colors on the T.V looked like the colors on the rings attached to the necklaces Danny and I were wearing. If my ring had the symbol for the leaf which landed me here and Danny had the symbol for the Sand Village then... Oh no! What if she bumps into...

My eyes slowly shut closed as my hands reached to rub my temples in an attempt to prevent another panic attack. Okay just breathe Belle. She could be any where in the Sand Village. Maybe she hasn't even had a chance to say something that would get her killed.

I just hope Danny can keep her mouth shut until I find her. Who knows what kind of trouble that stupid loudmouth will get in this time? I just hope shes okay. I wonder where exactly she is. Though for now I should probably figure out where I am. I need to find someone who will be able to explain this to me and help me find Danny as well. And I know just who that person is! My eyes snapped open slightly surprising Asuma.

"Hey Asuma can you take me to where the Hokage is?", I politely ask hoping he won't ask any questions. Asuma simply shrugged and walked off without checking to see if I was following.

After a bit of walking I caught sight of something I thought I'd never see in my life. The faces of the past Hokages left me out of breathe as I stared in wonder. Out of the corner of my eye I was able to see Asuma look over his shoulder at me before smirking.

"Do you remember what you were taught at the academy about the Hokages of the village?", Asuma asked jokingly.

"I know a bit", I reply smiling at the thought of what he didn't know.

"Nice necklace by the way. Having pride in where your roots are are a true sign of having the will of fire", Asuma commented as I glanced at the necklace. Asuma was unable to notice as my smile faltered when a ray of light hit the necklace and the Nara clan symbol became visible.

Wait a minute... when I arrived I landed on Shikamaru and I also have the symbol for his clan. Danny's necklace also has the symbol for love so...

This day just keeps getting better! After catching sight of a familiar building I raced forward ahead of Asuma.

"Thanks Asuma but I think I can take it from here!", I shouted over my shoulder as countless What ifs entered my head.

When I entered I noticed the receptionist was busy gossiping on the phone. Feeling slightly irritated I walked past towards what I assumed to be the staircase. I quickly found a large pair of closed double doors. Butterflies entered my stomach as I reached an unsure hands towards the doors. I really hope nothing bad has happened yet. Okay remember to breath. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Please review we know its not much but we will get getting better

no but serious REVIEW or we will get PAIN on you while you sleep


End file.
